Everything and More
by MediumDripKlaine
Summary: Blaine's plans are put on hold when an accident puts Kurt's future at risk.


**A/N: For the sake of this story, Kurt and Blaine are the same age in this. I'm still a little bitter that RIB made Blaine a year younger. Also, the events that happened in this were based off of something that really did happen. Also, the room number used later on, 315, wasn't a coincidence. It's supposed to represent March 16****th****, which we all know was Klaine's first kiss.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm on my way." Blaine answered his phone as he hopped on one foot and struggled to get his shoe on. He was supposed to pick his boyfriend up ten minutes earlier for their date, but Black Friday caused him to work later than he expected.<p>

"Blaine, hey. I'm glad I caught you." Blaine froze at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line. Although he recognized the voice, it wasn't the one he was so attuned to listening to. It was much deeper and he could hear it quiver. He didn't understand why he wasn't speaking to Kurt right then. Kurt's name and face showed up on the screen of his iPhone, not Burt's, but Kurt's father was who he was currently talking to.

"Why are you calling me? Where's Kurt? What's wrong? Can I talk to him. I'm sorry. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just got off of work late, and I needed to come back and change before our date and –"

Burt cut him off. "Blaine. Forget about your date. I…I need to you to get down to the hospital, and soon please."

Blaine felt his body go numb and his hands started to shake. It was all he could do to keep a hold of his phone. He grabbed onto the arm of the couch to steady himself. "What? Why? What happened? Who is it? Where's Kurt?" He was starting to panic. He just wanted to leave his house. He wanted to drive the fifteen minutes to Kurt's house to pick up his perfect boyfriend. Big things were supposed to happen that night. Important events that would change his future, as well as Kurt's.

"Blaine, please just come down to the hospital first. We'll talk when we get here." He could hear how upset Burt was. His voice sounded defeated and hoarse, as if he'd been crying. He'd known Burt for six years—since him and Kurt had started dating in high school—but he rarely saw Burt cry. The first time was the night of their high school graduation. The second time was when Kurt left for college. His only son moving into a dorm an hour away from him took a toll on his emotions. Sure, he had Finn, but Finn wasn't the same. He loved Finn the way any stepfather should love his stepson, but for over ten years, it had just been him and Kurt. The two of them had a special father-son bond that couldn't compare with his relationship with anyone else.

"Burt. I…Kurt." He felt tears start to well up in his eyes and he choked them back as he managed to sit down on the edge of his couch.

"I know, buddy."

Blaine realized that although Burt didn't say what was wrong with Kurt, he also didn't assure Blaine that he would be okay. Blaine tried not to let his mind wander to different possibilities, but he couldn't help it. The boy he loved, his _boyfriend_ of six years, was in the hospital and he was unable to obtain any information about what had happened or his current state. "I….I don't know if I can drive," Blaine managed to choke out. He let the first tears fall out of his eyes and make their way down his cheek, accumulating on this neck.

"Are you at home?"

"Y-Yeah." He sniffed a bit and tried to steady his voice. He took a deep breath and buried his face in his free hand. He heard hushed murmurs on the other line before Burt returned to the phone.

"Carole's going to come get you, okay? Stay where you are. She'll be there soon." He paused and waited for Blaine so say something. Blaine was nodding for several seconds before he realized Burt wasn't able to see him.

"Okay," he said weakly.

"Blaine, just stay strong, ok? Kurt needs us right now. Kurt needs _you_ right now." He had to do everything he could not to completely break down at Burt's words. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Buddy."

Blaine heard the other line go dead and he lowered his hand from his ear, his white knuckles indicating how hard he had been clenching his phone. He looked out the window at the snow falling on the pavement, something that once seemed magical to him. Snow was a love both he and Kurt shared. He could remember the first snowfall of every year. No matter where they were or what they were doing, they would call each other upon the first sight of a snowflake. They'd get in their cars and blast "Let it Snow," singing to each other while they drove to the park, not hanging up until they were in each other's presence. Despite how cold it was, they would sit on the bench in the park, curled up next to each other and watch the snow fall until their fingers were numb and Eskimo kisses were no longer enough to keep their noses warm. It was a tradition they'd always had.

As Blaine continued to stare out the window, watching the first snowfall of the year, he couldn't think about anything but Kurt and how this was the first year they weren't able to bundle up and watch the snow together. Kurt was going to be ok, he assured himself. He just had to be.

* * *

><p>After knocking on the front door and hearing no answer, Carole let herself into Blaine's house. She found him curled up on the couch, hugging his stomach. At first she thought he'd fallen asleep, but once she approached him, she saw that his eyes were open and tears were still streaming down his face. "Oh honey," she said, rubbing a hand on his back. He let out a sob and she sat down on the edge of the couch next to him. She rubbed the tears from his face and noticed that the hair at the base of his neck was damp. "Come one, Blaine. Let's go see Kurt."<p>

He rolled over enough to look her in the eyes and asked the only question he could think of, scared of the answer he'd get. "How is he?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." She tugged at his arm.

"No. I can't go. Not until I know." He sat up a bit.

"Honey, Burt wants to talk to you himself." She continued rubbing at his back, trying to calm him down.

"Carole, please." His voice cracked as he whispered the last word and one look at her face told him he'd won the fight.

She sat him up and took his hand. "Well, you know he was going shopping today." Blaine nodded. Kurt loved shopping almost as much as he loved Blaine, and Blaine knew it. Kurt was never one to miss any kind of sale, and Black Friday was the jackpot of holiday prices. They'd gone together a few times, and although Blaine would never admit it to his face, he loved going shopping with Kurt. Not only did he enjoy spending time with his boyfriend, but he also loved the smile that lit up Kurt's face whenever he agreed to try something on. "He was crossing the street when someone ran a red light and hit him. They were speeding, going 55 in a 35, and by the time the paramedics got there, he wasn't breathing." Blaine stiffened and his eyes were wide with fear. "They got him breathing again with help, and by the time they reached the hospital he was able to breathe on his own." She squeezed his hand. "But, Blaine, he's in a coma right now. They don't know when he'll wake up." Blaine's tears immediately returned and Carole wrapped her arms completely around his tiny body. He buried his face in her coat and let his hears fall. The two of them sat on his couch for five minutes while he sobbed into her shoulder and she ran her hands along the back of his neck in a motherly way. When Blaine finally pulled away, Carole's coat was drenched with tears and his eyes were red and puffy.

"C-can….can I go see him now?"

"Of course, sweetie." She helped him off of the couch and ran her eyes up and down his body, noticing the clothes he was wearing. Once she remembered that Burt mentioned Blaine and Kurt were planning on going out tonight, his black slacks and button down shirt made more sense. "Do you want to change into something a little more comfortable first?" she suggested?

"No. I need to see him now." He began making his way towards the front door.

"Blaine, at least put a coat on," she pleaded as he opened the door and headed outside. Sighing, she grabbed his coat off of the hook by the door and followed him out into the blizzard.

* * *

><p>By the time Carole and Blaine reached the hospital, it was dark and snow was beginning to coat the streets, slowing them down. Blaine hopped out of the car, barely waiting for Carole to turn the car off and get out before walking towards the front door. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do once he got there, but he needed to find Kurt. He needed to see that Kurt was breathing for himself. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss his boyfriend's forehead.<p>

The smell of antiseptic and medicine filled his nose as Carole led him down a long hallway through the ICU. She paused in front of a closed door and he focused on the room number. 315. He could barely hear the sound of an oxygen tank and the steady rhythm of a heart monitor from inside the room. Finding it hard to breath once again, he tightly held onto the door frame and closed his eyes until he felt a warm hand on his arm. "Are you ready to go inside?" He nodded and moved his hand to the doorknob, turning it slowly. Blaine knew that once he opened the door, there was no turning back. Taking a deep breath, he cracked the door just enough to slip inside and immediately broke down at the site of his fragile boyfriend laying in the massive hospital bed. He fell to the floor, hugging himself once again as if he were trying to hold himself together. Carole bent down next to him and pulled him close. He looked up once again to see numerous tubes running from bags of fluid and machines to Kurt's body. There was gauze wrapped around his head and he could see a cast from on the part of his right leg which was slightly uncovered from the sheet. "You don't have to do this, Blaine. You can take some time first."

He shook his head. "No. I need….Kurt…I….want…" He was having trouble forming full sentences to get across what he wanted to say.

"What is it? What do you want," Carole asked. Burt walked up to the two of them and helped Blaine stand up. He wrapped an arm around Carole and when he and Blaine made eye contact, Blaine could tell Burt had been crying just minutes before they had gotten there.

"Alone." Blaine choked out. "A minute. Please."

Carole looked at Burt, looking for some sort of agreement before turning back to Blaine. "Are you sure, sweetie?" He nodded once again. Nodding seemed to be one of the few things he was still able to do. "If you need anything, we'll be right outside the room, ok?" She squeezed his hand one last time before following Burt out the door.

Blaine grabbed the chair by the door and made his way to Kurt's bed, sitting down right beside him. He stopped trying to keep his tears controlled and let them fall freely from his eyes. He reached for Kurt's hand and winced when he felt his own warm hand make contact with Kurt's cold one. Careful not to squeeze too tight, he picked it up and wrapped it inside both of his and kissed his scraped fingers. "Kurt…" he whispered. He looked down for a minute before looking back at his unconscious boyfriend. "Kurt, Love, please wake up. Please….please c-come back to me. I need you so much right now." He watched as Kurt's chest rose and fell with each breath he took and he hated that Kurthadto struggle so hard for each little bit of oxygen. Kurt didn't deserve this. If anything, Blaine was the one who should be in a coma right now, not the boy he loved with all of his heart. "I love you, Kurt. It's snowing. It's our night, our perfect first snowfall of the year. I…I wish I could bring the snow to you tonight. You could use a little magic right now. Unfortunately, you'll just have to settle for me, your sappy boyfriend." He let out a big breath. "The snow isn't the same without you. Watching it fall isn't any fun without you by my side, whispering in my ear and kissing my lips. Gosh, I wish I could kiss you right now and have you kiss me back. You….you'll make it through this, Kurt. You have to. I know how strong you are." Blaine held onto Kurt's hand a little tighter. "Remember your junior prom? I know it was almost six years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday because it was a memory of you and I. I never forget a single second I spend with you, Kurt. You're so special to me. Remember that night at the dance? You…you were the strongest person I'd ever seen. I never would've been able to do what you did that night, getting up and facing all of those bullies like you did. But you gave me strength, Kurt. If it had been anyone else standing on that dance floor, I never would've had the courage to ask them to dance, but I was able to ask you. That night….I'd never been so sure of how in love with you I was than I was that night. You give me so much strength, Kurt. I…I don't know what I'd ever do without you. You're a part of me, a part of me that I never want to lose. Without you, I'm only half of myself. It's funny. Whenever I'm not with you, I just have this strong ache in my heart. I always want to turn around and run back into your arms. I guess that's how it's supposed to feel once you're in love, isn't it? It feels like we're magnets, being pulled towards each other. I want you to remember how strong you are, how strong _we_ are. Think about our future, Kurt. Think about everything we've been through and how many more memories we have to make." Blaine paused for a minute before continuing. "Think about the kids we're going to adopt. That perfect little girl we've talked about with your eyes and that little boy with my hair. They're going to need a dad like you. You have so much to look forward to, and I…I can't do this without you. Please, Kurt. Just wake up for me. I'll do anything for you, you just have to wake up first." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Once he pulled away he heard the door creak open behind him and turned around to see Burt and Carole standing in front of a tall man in scrubs.

"Blaine, would you mind coming out here for a minute?" Burt asked. Blaine kissed Kurt's hand one more time before resting it on the bed and standing up. They closed the door once Blaine made his way into the hall and Blaine immediately sat down on the cold, hard hospital chair. Burt took a seat next to Blaine and placed a hand on his leg. Neither Burt nor Blaine had ever been one to initiate much contact towards the other, but Blaine didn't hesitate to place his hand on top of the one resting on his thigh. "The doctor has the results from the test."

"Are you a family member?" the doctor asked Blaine.

Blaine looked between Burt and Carole. "I…"

"Yes. He is," Burt answered.

The doctor nodded and continued. "We ran several tests and X-rays on Kurt. His brain activity looks promising, however we can't know for sure if he'll have any long term side effects until he wakes up, and quite frankly, we aren't sure when that will happen. He has a concussion, as well as a collapsed lung. Three of his ribs have been fractured, and his tibia was broken. We're going to do our best to keep him as comfortable as possible. We don't want him moving too much, which will be easy while he's in his a coma. However; if he wakes up, we'll have to take other precautions to help him to heal as quick as possible." Blaine didn't miss the doctor's use of "if," not "win." "Kurt's a strong, healthy young man, and that is going to play a huge part in his recovery. He's already better off than a lot of people would be after an impact like the one Kurt experienced. If you have any specific questions about his condition, feel free to ask one of his nurses or myself."

"Thank you," Burt said, and the doctor walked away. "Did you want more time with him?" Burt asked Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I don't want to keep you from him." He turned to face Burt. "Do you think he'll be ok? Honestly? Do you feel it inside of you?"

"Kurt isn't one to give up without a fight. He'll make it back to you, Blaine. I really believe he will. He loves you too much to give up now." Blaine almost smiled for the first time since receiving the news. "I'm going to go back in there for a few minutes. Do you wanna come along?"

"No. I…I'm gonna sit out here for a few minutes. I'll let you have some time alone with him."

"Ok," Burt said, standing up. "Don't be afraid to come in, though. Kurt needs you just as much as he needs Carole and me, if not more."

"He'll never need me more than he needs you," Blaine argued.

"We can talk about this later. Just relax for now, ok?" Burt disappeared into the room and Blaine was finally alone with his thoughts. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He must have dozed off because half an hour later, he was woken up by a loud crash coming from down the hall. He sat up a little and reached into his pocket for his phone, checking the time. 8:47. As he placed it back in his pocket, he felt a little piece of metal that he'd forgotten he'd placed there. He pulled out the silver ring and placed it in the palm of his hand, staring at the phrase he'd had engraved on the inside. _You are perfect to me._ Blaine tried his best not to cry as he let his mind wander to what he was supposed to be doing right now. His plan was to take Kurt to the park after they ate dinner at Sky's, the spinning restaurant which overlooked Columbus. He knew it was supposed to snow, and he couldn't think of a better time to ask Kurt to start his life over with him, to marry him. Blaine had thought about proposing many times before. He and Kurt had talked about the future a lot in the past year. They were in their last year of college, and no matter what happened once they graduated, they'd promised to stay together. They made the decision to follow each other where ever they went. Jobs would come and go, but a love like theirs was hard to find. It's not every day that someone comes along and throws your entire world off its axis.

Blaine was torn away from his thoughts when Burt sat down next to him once again. He noticed the ring in Blaine's hand and smiled. "You were going to propose tonight, weren't you? Kurt seemed happy about something. Maybe deep down, he knew something special was going to happen."

"You knew I was going to eventually." Blaine, being the gentleman he was, had gone to Burt in the middle of August and asked for permission to marry Kurt. Burt wasted no time in giving Blaine permission, and even welcomed him to the family.

"I did, but that was months ago. I was beginning to think you changed your mind."

Blaine laughed. "Never. I just wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Kurt deserves that. I want to give Kurt everything. I want to marry him more than anything. I can't wait until I can introduce him as my husband. Nothing has ever seemed so right to me before, and spending the rest of my life with Kurt seems like my only option. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"I can't imagine having anyone else as a son-in-law."

Blaine smiled. "Why did you tell the doctor I was family? Wouldn't he have let me listen anyway, as long as you gave him permission?"

"Blaine, you _are_ a part of his family. Family isn't about sharing blood or being directly related to someone. It's about always being there for each other. You're the one person who Kurt has always been able to turn to, and I know if Carole, Finn, or I ever needed anything, you would be there in a heartbeat."

"You guys are the closest thing I've had to a real family. I can't wait to officially become a part of it."

"Blaine, as far as I'm concerned, you became a part of this family the moment you fell in love with my son."

"I didn't have a choice in that. Kurt is the sweetest, most sincere and caring person I've ever met." Blaine swallowed back his tears, which were a mix between happy and devastated. He was sitting next to the love of his life's father, reminiscing and talking about how much Kurt meant to him, but he couldn't help but to cry for the boy in the room behind him, struggling to hold onto what life he still had left. "Have you ever felt love? Really felt love? The kind that could save a life?"

Burt nodded. "Of with Kurt's mother, then when the doctor placed Kurt in my arms after he was born, and once more when Carole came into our lives. Carole was sort of a light to the two of us. I never wanted Kurt to grow up without a mother, but up until I met Carole, it felt like I wasn't capable of loving someone the way I loved Kurt's mom. I would do anything for Carole or Kurt, though. I'd do anything for you or Finn too, Blaine."

"I feel that love for Kurt. I feel so much love for him, that I feel like our love is what could save him. Is that silly? To think that he'll pull through this for me, because we love each other so much?"

"Not at all. I already told you before, Kurt isn't going to give up on you. He wants a future with you. I've never seen Kurt look at anyone the way he looks at you. Do you remember those few weeks during your freshman year of college when you guys split up?" Blaine thought back to that time in his life. It was a time he'd tried so hard to push to the back of his mind. The two of them thought long distance was too hard and that they could no longer do it. What they didn't realize was that being separated completely was far worse than the mileage between them when they were still in a relationship. "I've never seen Kurt so devastated before. That spark in his eye that he's had since his junior year of high school was gone. He barely ate at all. We tried everything to get him to move on, but he refused. We even went so far as to take him to the mall, allowing him to buy whatever he wanted, but not even a shopping spree could help Kurt get over you. You have a part of Kurt that he'll never get back. I'm glad he has you, Blaine. He went through so much before he met you. For a few years, I really worried about him. I'd already lost his mom, and the thought of losing him as well terrified me. In a way, I really believe you saved him, Blaine. Your love already saved his life, whether you know it or not, so I absolutely believe that your love can save him this time too."

"Can I go back in there? When do visiting hours end?" Blaine stood up.

"Ten o'clock. You've got another hour with him. Do you want to be alone? I can use this as an excuse to get Carole home. She needs to rest for her sake, as well as the baby's." Blaine nodded, remembering she was carrying the next Hummel-Hudson baby. "Are you ok to drive home? Or do you want me to come back and get you?"

"I…don't have a car."

Burt reached into his pocket pulled out a set of keys. "I drove Kurt's here. You can drive it home if you want."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. Go in there and be with Kurt while you can." Burt stood up next to Blaine and was surprised when Blaine moved forward and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Burt hugged him back and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything. I couldn't ask for a better family." Burt smiled at Blaine's words before retrieving his wife from the room and heading out of the ICU.

Blaine remained in the room for the next hour until a nurse came in and asked him to leave."I'll be back tomorrow, Love. I love you." He kissed Kurt's forehead before turning around and heading home. That night, he sat on his bed and wrote the first of what would be a series of fourteen letters to Kurt.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were tough for Blaine. Kurt hadn't woken up from his coma, but he was there by his side every day he could be. Once Thanksgiving break was over, he had to return to school despite the fact that he'd rather be with Kurt. Burt assured him he'd call if anything regarding Kurt changed, but Blaine still had trouble focusing in his classes. He couldn't concentrate on what his professors were saying or what he was learning. All of his thoughts seemed to wander to Kurt, no matter how hard he tried to push them out of his mind.<p>

Blaine didn't want to miss a single moment with Kurt, afraid that something might happen while he was absent. Every day, he'd bring his homework, along with his computer which was full of music from various musicals. Blaine insisted that Kurt could hear them talking and hear the music he played, but even if Kurt couldn't hear, the music helped keep Blaine calm while he did his work. Burt and Carole were at the hospital as much as possible, but some days they found it hard to get away from work. On the days where it was just Blaine and Kurt, Blaine would find himself singing to Kurt until he'd fallen asleep next to the younger boy.

It was a Friday, two weeks after Kurt's accident, when Blaine, Burt, and Carole were all three gathered around Kurt, that something seemed to change. Blaine had been talking to Kurt like he always did, telling him about his day and the crazy things that he'd seen while he was at school. He held his hand like he always did, squeezing it and begging Kurt to squeeze back. Blaine sat beside his bed and stared at his beautiful boyfriend. That was the thing about love. No matter how many bumps and bruises Kurt had, Blaine still found him as beautiful as he'd always been. Forgetting that Burt and Carole were in the room, he leaned in and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips for the first time since he'd been admitted to the hospital. As he pulled away, he noticed Kurt's eyelashes move slightly. Blaine froze in place, staring into Kurt's eyes as he slowly opened them. Blaine immediately started crying at the site of the beautiful set of eyes which were finally looking back at him for the first time in two weeks. For two weeks, Blaine couldn't do anything but wonder if and when Kurt would wake up. He'd thought about how he would feel the moment Kurt finally opened his eyes, but nothing came close to the feeling he actually got.

"He's awake!" Blaine turned his head to look at Carole and Burt. "Someone get the doctor!" Carole stood up immediately, grabbing Burt and heading out to look for the doctor. "Kurt, Love." He was speechless. For the first time, Blaine had no idea what to say to Kurt. "I love you so much, do you know that? I was so worried." Kurt lifted his fragile hand up to Blaine's cheek and he leaned into the touch.

"Blaine." That was all Kurt could say before the doctor was rushing in, asking Blaine to move to the side so they could check Kurt's vitals. Blaine didn't want to be away from Kurt, not when he'd finally got him back, but he knew he had to let the doctor through. Burt and Carole joined him in the corner of the room, leaving space for the doctor and nurses to do their job. Burt smiled at Blaine and that was all the comfort Blaine needed before he, too, smiled.

"He's going to be find, sweetie." Carole wrapped her arms around Blaine. When she pulled away, Blaine inched closer to Kurt and they made eye contact. Kurt's mouth turned up at the corners, and it made Blaine's heart melt to see the brunette finally smiling back at him again.

The doctor finally finished checking up on Kurt before telling them everything looked fine so far. He gave Kurt strict instructions not to move too much, but he could sit up with help when he felt well enough to. He even said it seemed promising that Kurt would be out of the hospital before Christmas. They thanked the doctor once again for everything before gathering back around Kurt's bed.

"Blaine, I'm sorry." Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I ruined our night."

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt. "Kurt, this wasn't your fault. Some guy ran a light and hit you. You don't have to apologize for anything."

"So that's what happened? I mean, I really did get hit? I saw a car coming at me, but that's the last thing I remember."

"Yes. Black Friday. That was….that was two weeks ago, Kurt. You've been in a coma for two weeks."

"Well, you always said I'd shop myself to death one day," Kurt joked.

"Not funny," Blaine retorted.

"You have to admit, it kinda is."

"It's nice to see your sarcasm and humor wasn't injured on impact." Blaine laughed.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if it was," Kurt pointed out.

"That's probably true."

"Plus, there was no way I was going to die a virgin," Kurt laughed.

"There's no way I'm going to have my first time with anyone but you." He sat down next to Kurt and allowed Burt to move a little closer.

"Hey, Kiddo. Please don't scare me like this again, ok?" Burt looked at his son and for once you could see how scared he was of actually losing him.

"I promise. I'll just have to think of some other way to be the center of attention."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out." Carole rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad. Carole. Can Blaine and I have a few minutes, please?" He looked at Blaine and took both of his hands, not waiting for a reply from his dad. "Hi."

Blaine breathed in deeply and let out the breath before replying. "Hi." Carole and Burt made their way out of the room to give the two boys some privacy, leaving the door open slightly just in case something were to happen.

"You were here every day, weren't you?" Blaine nodded. "You know, I couldn't hear anything, but for some reason, I felt like there was something there. I felt this weird…presence. I can't describe it, but it was like a blanket of warmth and courage spread across my entire body. I think it was you, Blaine. The entire time I was unconscious, all I could think about was you. I wanted to get back to you. I just kept thinking about how I needed to come back to you just so I could tell you I love you over and over again." Kurt started to sit up, and Blaine immediately reached out to help him. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt and supported his weight. "I think I'm fine." Blaine slowly let go and took hold of Kurt's cool hands again. "So, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," he said, pausing to kiss a different part of Blaine each time he said those three words. Finally he made his way to his lips. "I love you so much, Blaine Anderson." He placed his lips against Blaine's and opened his mouth slightly, inviting Blaine inside. Blaine was hesitant to go too far, seeing as Kurt had just woken up from a two week coma, but he couldn't help himself. He missed Kurt's lips pressed against his and his tongue exploring his mouth. He missed being the only one to curl their fingers in Kurt's perfectly styled hair while their lips were crushed together. Blaine's tongue didn't waste any time before it was inside Kurt's mouth, trailing along his bottom lip, and when Kurt moaned into the kiss, trying to deepen it even more, Blaine decided it was time to pull away. Kurt groaned, burying his hands deep into Blaine's curls and pulling him as close as possible.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later." He looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Burt and Carole watched the two interact from outside the room, feeling like they were watching the makings of a great love story.

* * *

><p>"Here. I have something for you." Blaine said the next day, reaching into his messenger back and pulling out a stack of envelopes tied together with a thin piece of string. He handed the stack to Kurt before sliding down next to him in the bed. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and began to untie the binding. "Wait, I have one more." Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out one final envelope. "I wrote this one before I came today, but I don't want you to open it. Not yet. I want you to wait until our first snowfall together this year. You can open it that night, but not before, ok? Promise me you'll wait."<p>

"I promise." Blaine handed the last letter to Kurt and pulled the covers up around them.

"What are these?" He asked as he picked the top envelope up and began examining it.

"They're letters. One for every day you were in a coma. I…I missed being able to call you to tell you about my day, Kurt. By writing these letters, I felt like a part of me was still able to talk to you, despite the condition you were in. There are fourteen there. Fourteen letters describing the events that happened after your later ones are a lot better than the first couple. I was too depressed in the beginning to write much of anything." He received a sweet kiss from Kurt."Go ahead. Open them up." Kurt slid his finger under the corner of the envelope and began tearing it open. He pulled out the first letter, written on three separate leafs of notebook paper in Blaine's perfect scrawl, and began reading.

_Dear Kurt, Friday, November 25, 2011_

_ I'm not doing too well right now. You're in a coma and I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like a part of me is missing right now. I picked up the phone earlier to call you before I went to bed like I always do, but I had to stop myself when I realized you wouldn't answer. I've found it impossible tofall sleep without hearing your voice first, so here I am. Awake at 3:00 in the morning writing the first of what I hope is very few, if not the last letter to you. I know I talked to you this morning, but I already miss your voice. I wish I could hear you laughing right now. Your laugh makes everything better. I know you'll probably end up laughing at me for writing you these letters when you wake up. You always do, claiming letter writing was a thing of the past. I don't care what you say. I find letter writing to be quite poetic. It's just the romantic in me I guess, but I enjoy writing letters to the love of my life. Remember our freshman year of college when you were in New York and I was here? We wrote each other letters every single day until we went broke. Luckily you're much closer to me now and I can walk right up to you and place them in your hands. Just imagine the phone bill we would have if you'd stayed in New York instead of transferring to a school a little closer to home! (Admit it. You were on the phone with me every single second you weren't busy.)_

_ I'm going to write you a letter every day, Kurt, and when you wake up, you can read them. I don't want you to miss anything while you're not here with me. Of course you're physically with me, but it's not the same. You can't get me away from your side. I stayed in the hospital until they kicked me out tonight. I didn't want to leave. I thought about hiding in the bathroom and acting like I wasn't there just so I could crawl into bed with you tonight, but then I imagined the look you would have on your face if you ever found out. You'd be horrified that I spent the night crouched on the unsanitary bathroom floor, only to lie next to you in that bed. You're laughing right now, I can see you._

Blaine looked up to notice Kurt grinning at every word written on the page. He lightly placed an arm across Kurt's stomach, nestling down, and turned his attention to the letter, reading along.

_ I should wrap this up for now. I need to try to fall asleep so I can come see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Visiting hours start at 8:00 and you better bet I'll be there at 7:45 begging them to let me in. I promise the rest of the letters will be better than this. I'm not in any condition to write at the moment, but I couldn't help it. I love you so much, sweetie. You'll be in my dreams tonight and in every thought when I wake up._

_ Love always,_

_ Blaine_

_P.S. I'm sorry about the possible tear marks I've left on the page. I just can't stand the thought of you being in this coma. Why you? You didn't do anything to deserve this. You're perfect and I hate the person who did this to you._

After finishing the first letter, Kurt stuffed it back into the envelope and moved onto the next. He subconsciously began rubbing Blaine's arm, as Blaine sat in silence.

_Dear Kurt, Saturday, November 26, 2011_

_ I'll try to do better with my letter today. You know, make it more upbeat and stuff. It'd be a shame for you to wake up only to read my boring, depressing thoughts. All of the snow melted before the sun rose today. I guess it wasn't cold enough to stick, but I'm glad. Snow is our thing and I don't want to experience it without you. I did manage to catch Mr. Thompson slipping on the ice as he made his way down to his mailbox today. I shouldn't have laughed as much as I did, but after the things he's said to you in the past, to _us_, I couldn't help it. Maybe some of his hatred and homophobia managed to spill out of his head when he fell. _

_ I showed up at 6:00 this morning. I got two hours of sleep, but I couldn't stand to be away from you. Of course I couldn't go in, but I think one of the nurses began to feel sorry for me. She ended up letting me in at 7:30 instead of 8:00, but I had to promise not to tell. Shhhhh. I watched you lay in that bed all day. Ok. I just realized how creepy that sounded. This is the time where you would accuse me of being no better than Edward Cullen, isn't it? I'm more attractive than Robert Pattinson, I hope. I am, right Kurt? Right? I sure hope so._

Kurt paused to look at Blaine. "For the record, you _are_ more attractive than Rob. Taylor Lautner on the other hand…" he trailed off, receiving a light poke in the side from Blaine. "Hey. I'm only kidding. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." He lightly kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Don't act like I don't remember your high school bucket list."

"Oh my gosh. That thing again? How many times do you have to bring that up. It's embarrassing."

"No. What did I say again? Something along the lines of… 'It's hot'."

"I'm ignoring you now." Kurt turned his focus back to the paper in his hands, and Blaine studied him intently.

_ I don't have much to say considering I spent all day in the hospital. The most excitement you'll get around there is a couple of gossiping nurses. You'd be surprised at some of the things they talk about. Those nurses sure know all of the scandalous things happening around that hospital. Remind me to tell you about the head neurosurgeon and his on-the-side "nurse". I'll be happy when you get out of here. I've never been one for hospitals. Remember that episode of Gilmore Girls we watched? The one where Luke went to the hospital with Lorelai to see Richard? Every time I walk through the front doors of this place, I feel like Luke. All I want to do is put my head between my legs and ignore everything until I make it to your room to see your beautiful face. Gosh, Kurt, you're so gorgeous. How did I manage to find someone like you?_

_ I should probably wrap this up now. Hopefully I'll have more to say tomorrow. I've been talking to you all day though, whether you can hear me or not. I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my letters. You don't have to read these if you don't want to. Well, I love you, Kurt. Hopefully tomorrow is the day you wake up!_

_ Love Always,_

_ Blaine_

Kurt moved onto the third letter without saying a word.

_Dear Kurt Sunday, November 27, 2011_

_ I'm sorry I didn't come to see you as early today. I went to Church this morning with Mercedes. I know you don't really believe in God and I haven't had much reason to in the past, but something inside of me told me to go. You went to church, people prayed for your dad, and he woke up. I guess maybe I was hoping the same thing would happen with you. I need you to wake up for me, and I'll do anything I can to make that happen. I felt out of place the entire time, but the service was actually decent, and it was nice to see Mercedes again. She really misses you, Kurt. I could tell she wishes she talked to you more often. I hope you don't mind that I went. I know you worry about what the congregation will say behind our backs, but they were actually very kind today. Everyone prayed for you to get better._

_ I finally saw the sonogram of your little brother or sister today. I didn't feel right looking at it before you, but Burt and Carole insisted. It was the little bit of light they've gotten in their life since Friday. He/She is going to be one cute baby, probably a lot like their older brother, huh? Of course I'm talking about Finn. . If this baby turns out half as amazing as you, your dad should be ecstatic. I'm excited for the baby to get here. Maybe then you'll have someone to go shopping for and play dress up with other than me. Carole is beyond happy, I can tell. Your dad is too, although it's not as easy for him to show it. We'll have to go shopping soon and pick out some clothes and toys for the little bundle of joy. Just imagine all of the dirty diapers you'll get to change and babysitting you'll be expected to do. Don't worry, I'll be there to help. It'll just help to prepare us for our own babies, won't it? I can't wait to have kids with you, Kurt. You're going to be an excellent father._

_ I'm going to end this now. I know it's short, but I need to get to bed. Unfortunately I have to return to classes tomorrow. I don't know how I'll be able to concentrate when my mind hasn't been on anything but you for the past couple of days. I promise to come see you as soon as soon I get out of class. Au revoir, t'aime._

_ Love Always,_

_ Blaine_

"You saw a picture of the baby?" Kurt said once finishing the letter. Blaine reached into his back pocket, pulling a picture out of his wallet and handing it to Kurt. "This is him or her?"

"Yeah. I told Carole I'd hold onto it for you. I knew you'd want to keep it. They're pretty, aren't they?"

Kurt studied the picture. "Yes. I can't wait for her to get here."

"Her?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I mean obviously they don't want to know, but I just have a feeling it's a little girl."

"And we all know Kurt Anderson is never wrong."

"Anderson?"

"Ah, you caught that."

"Of course I did," he reached up and ran a hand along Blaine's jaw. "I like the sound of that, Blaine Hummel."

"And I like the sound of that." Blaine pulled Kurt as close as he could without hurting him and kissed his matted hair. "You should read the next letter. It's probably one of my favorites."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Remember that girl I told you about? The one who sits behind me in Advanced Literature?"

"The really annoying and overly-enthusiastic one?"

"Yeah. That's the one. Well, she finally got what she deserved. I'll just say two words: chocolate pudding."

"Oh, I'm so intrigued," Kurt laughed, ripping open the fourth envelope. The two sat on the large hospital bed for the next hour reading the letters, happy to be in each other's arms once again.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks didn't go as smoothly as everyone had hoped. Although Kurt had woken up from his coma, he still had to deal with his concussion, broken bones, and collapsed lung. As soon as his medicine started to wear off, he would experience agonizing pain even when he shifted in his bed. His arms were still bruised and the stitches on his forehead were nowhere near ready to come out. Getting out of bed to go to the bathroom was almost impossible due to his broken leg, and Kurt insisted that Blaine was the only one to go with him, despite Burt's protests.<p>

Three weeks after the accident, the doctor gave Kurt news he didn't particularly want to hear. In order to insure he had a healthy and speedy recovery, he wasn't going to be released in time for Christmas. That meant there wouldn't be a Christmas tree or shiny garland. He wouldn't be able to decorate his house with elf figurines, hang up the stockings, or string lights around the room. There wouldn't be any holly hanging by the door or presents under the tree. There wouldn't be any homemade cinnamon rolls on Christmas morning or Christmas ham for dinner that night. Instead, he would be lucky to get cold eggs, florescent hospital lights, and a new hospital gown, or so he was led to believe.

Christmas morning, however, turned out to be quite surprising to the slim boy. He woke up to the touch of warm lips against his, opening his eyes to see his boyfriend staring back at him. Their lips parted, but Blaine didn't pull away. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I have nowhere else I'd rather be." He kissed Kurt's forehead before backing away. Kurt immediately took in the sight of the room. A two foot Christmas tree sat on the table in the corner and every chair was covered with stacks of presents. A red garland wrapped around the room and mistletoe hung above his bed. He noticed Blaine's festive holiday sweater, laughing when he imagined him in the store buying it. It was definitely a new addition to his wardrobe and Kurt would never have allowed him to even give it a second thought, but it worked. It helped set the mood. The small plate of cinnamon rolls on his side table was the last thing he noticed.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked, adoringly staring at the boy in front of him.

"It's Christmas! You didn't think I'd let you just skip it this year, did you?"

"You brought Christmas here."

"Your dad and Carole are going to be here soon. They had a few last minute things to do first. I told them not to hurry." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "Do you think you can walk?"

"With your help."

"Come here." Blaine walked around to the other side of the bed and helped Kurt into a standing position. He wrapped his arm around his tiny waist and slowly began walking him towards the window, paying extra attention to his fractured leg. "Look outside."

Kurt's room overlooked the hospital's courtyard and on that morning in particular, it was more beautiful than he'd ever seen it. The ground was covered in a blanket of white and the snow glistened in the rising sun. "It's so pretty."

"It's our first snowfall of the year," Blaine pointed out. "I actually have a surprise for you. Think of it as one of your Christmas presents." Kurt raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "If you feel up to it, I've gotten the doctor to agree to let me take you out of here for a couple of hours tonight."

"I get to leave this place?" Kurt asked, enthusiasm laced into every word. "You mean, we get our time in the park after all?"

"Only if you feel up to it. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Blaine moved towards the chair next to the window and sat down, pulling Kurt onto his lap.

"Of course I feel like it." He noticed his reflection in the glass and turned away with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong, Love?" His hand trailed along the open seam on Kurt's back and he rubbed circles into his bare skin.

"I look hideous. I've been incapable of going through my nightly skin care routine and my hair hasn't been properly taken care of in weeks," he pouted.

"You look beautiful." They rested their heads against each other and closed their eyes, not moving apart until the door opened and Burt and Carole walked in. They reluctantly separated, and all Kurt could think about was going out with Blaine later that night.

"Are we interrupting?" Carole asked, easing the door closed.

"No. Come on in," Blaine responded, holding Kurt in place. He wasn't ready to let go of the boy yet.

"We brought presents." Burt held up a few brightly-wrapped boxes tied with ribbon. "Carole picked them out. If it weren't for her I would've just given you a gift card for Mike Jackson's or whatever it is you wear."

"Marc Jacob's, Dad," Kurt corrected.

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry. I still get things mixed up sometimes and he never fails to reprimand me for it."

"Blaine, you can't be gay and not know these things, especially if you're dating me. It's in the handbook."

"But I don't and you still love me," he smiled.

"Of course I do." Kurt gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing up, Blaine following close behind him.

"Merry Christmas, boys." Carole moved closer and enveloped the two boys in a single hug. She pulled away and led Kurt over to the bed, beginning to gossip about the Christmas shopping extravaganza at the mall over the weekend. Blaine caught Burt's gaze and gestured towards the door before walking out into the hallway.

"Everything ok?" Burt asked once the door was closed.

"Yeah. Fantastic." Blaine's voice cracked and Burt pulled him into a hug before his tears could start to fall. In the six years Blaine had known Burt, he'd become a father-figure to the young boy. Blaine's own father wasn't around much, but Blaine found comfort in Burt. He was able to open up to him almost as much as he could to Kurt and Burt was one of the few people Blaine wasn't afraid to show emotion around.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Burt padded his back, attempting to calm him down.

"I love Kurt so much," he said through muffled sobs.

"I know you do. He loves you too, more than you could imagine."

Blaine pulled away just enough to look at Burt. "We were so close to losing him. How…I…I don't know what I would've done. Just being in there, seeing him smile like that…it makes me realize that I could never live without him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Do you think it's silly? To marry your first boyfriend, your first love?"

"In your case, no."

"I want to ask him tonight."

Burt smiled, knowing that's all Blaine really needed to see. "It's about time, son."

Blaine laughed and Burt pulled him back inside the room where Carole and Kurt waited, sitting on the bed with presents in hand, ready for the start of a great Christmas day.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, be careful. Don't push yourself. If you feel tired, sit down and rest," Burt warned as Blaine held up Kurt's coat and allowed him to slip his arms inside.<p>

"I know, Dad. I'll be fine. Don't worry so much. Besides, Blaine will be there the entire time. He's not going to let anything happen to me." Kurt nuzzed into Blaine's side, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy's waist and pulling him along. He gave his father a quick kiss on the cheek before turning towards the door.

"Kurt, I mean it. You better not push Blaine around either. He knows what's best for you. Be sure to listen to him."

"It's only a few hours, Dad. Nothing's going to happen. You worry too much. I feel great today."

"That's why I want you to be careful. I don't want you moving backwards on us."

"I promise I'll take good care of him," Blaine assured him. "We better get going, though."

"I know, I know. Bye guys! Have fun." Burt gave Blaine a warm, encouraging smile while Kurt's attention was elsewhere.

"Goodbye, Dad." Kurt shut the door behind him and adjusted his new scarf. "I didn't think we'd ever get out of there. He watches me like a hawk. I'm 22, not 12."

"He just cares about you."

"I know, but I just want one night with my boyfriend without someone interrupting."

"I really want that too." Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. "Kurt," Blaine mumbled when he felt Kurt's wet tongue against his own closed lips. Kurt's tongue forced Blaine's lips apart before Blaine was able to pull away. "Kurt, not here." He kissed the corner of his mouth. "Come on. Let's get going.

"Is it so bad if I miss making out with you? You're the gorgeous boy I'm in love with. It's only normal to have these urges."

Blaine laughed and began walking them towards the front door. "No, but I hardly think the middle of a crowded hospital hallway is the right place for that."

"And where is the right place for that?" Kurt asked, walking out into the falling snow.

"Let's just get to the car first, ok?"

"Car sex? I didn't know you were that kind of person, Mr. Anderson."

"You make it really hard not to pull you close and never let go."

"Then don't." Kurt moved as close to Blaine as he possibly could, while still allowing room to walk. Once they reached the car, Blaine held the door open as Kurt slid inside.

"Can you at least hold off until we make it to the park?" Blaine asked, situating himself behind the wheel of the car.

"I suppose, but I can't make any promises."

During their twenty minute drive to the park, they discussed the day's events and reminisced on their past Christmases together. Kurt had moved to the middle seat so he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder and rub his hand along the inside of Blaine's thigh. It was as close as the two of them could be while driving. Ever since Kurt has woken up, the two had been nearly inseparable. Blaine never left Kurt's side and Kurt was always holding onto Blaine as if he would disappear the second their skin broke contact. They'd never felt so much love for each other before, but that feeling only gave Blaine a greater desire to propose. He could imagine a similar situation with Kurt, ten years into the future. He'd be curled up with Kurt on the couch while a fire blazed beside them, placing light kisses on his face while their sweet, little daughter and energetic son opened their presents on Christmas morning. They'd sip hot cocoa topped with marshmallows and eat warm, homemade cinnamon rolls. He wanted that life with Kurt, and if he was lucky enough, Kurt would want that same life with him.

"I can't believe it's snowing. It's a white Christmas." Kurt looked towards the sky and watched the snow fall from above them. Blaine stared at Kurt, noticing how the snowflakes landed on his eyelashes. He'd never seen someone more beautiful than Kurt and it took every ounce of strength he had not to propose right then and there.

"It is." Kurt looked away from the sky and into Blaine's eyes. "Beautiful." Blaine wasn't sure if he was talking about the snow covered ground or the boy standing beside him.

"The snow's not the only beautiful thing I see," Kurt moved forward and wrapped his arms around the curly-haired boy, pressing light kisses on his neck, his jaw, his nose, before reaching his mouth. This time, when Kurt's tongue asked for entrance into Blaine's mouth, he didn't refuse. They were all alone in the park, free to do whatever they wanted. Blaine placed his hands on each side of Kurt's face, holding him still as his tongue fought for dominance. It was messy and wet, but he'd never felt anything like it before. The kiss was better than every other kiss he'd ever had. Kurt began to moan into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine echoed the noises. They continued embracing each other for the next couple of minutes before Blaine reluctantly pulled away. Kurt whined at the cold air that hit his warm lips.

"You're beautiful, Kurt." When he saw Kurt's cheeks start to color a dark pink, he pulled away just enough to kneel on the ground in front of him. He hear Kurt gasp as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny, silver band he'd picked out months earlier.

"Blaine." Kurt was speechless. So many thoughts were running through his head, but the only one he could focus on was how much he loved Blaine.

"Kurt, you mean everything to me. You're my entire world. With you, everything is easy. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. When I'm not with you, my body aches because all I want is to have you near me. I want to wake up next to you every single day for the rest of my life. I want to experience everything with you, and only you. You…no words can begin to express how much I love you. I love you, Kurt. I love you so much. Kurt, will you please do me the amazing honor and make me the happiest man in this entire world? Will you marry me?"

Kurt couldn't move. His hands were frozen in place and the smile spread across his face was bigger than it'd ever been before. Once he felt tears start to well up in the corner of his eyes, he whispered the one word he'd been waiting to say since the day he met Blaine on the staircase in Dalton. "Yes." It was quiet, but it was all Blaine needed. He instantly stood up, taking Kurt's limp hand and sliding the ring on his finger. "Blaine…"

"I love you so much, Kurt." He kissed the salty tears on Kurt's cheek and wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you too, Blaine. I…I don't…" he paused, still at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Blaine moved them towards the bench and they sat down. He pulled Kurt close to his side and wrapped his arm around his fiance's shoulder.

"You're perfect, do you know that?" Kurt asked, glancing up at Blaine.

_You are perfect to me_, Blaine began singing their song and kissed Kurt once again. After six years of laughs, cries, and fights, he was finally engaged to the man who had changed his life. Blaine began humming the song he'd sang with Kurt many times over the years, ready for everything the future had in store.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice….._


End file.
